Luxray teaches Dawn the Dangers of Skinnydipping
by thatwordcomboexists
Summary: Dawn goes skinnydipping after a hard series of contests, but when she gets out, she finds her clothes missing. Wacky secks ensues. Dawn x M feral Luxray one-shot. WARNING: lemon.


**2 and a half years later…**

Guess who's back bitches! It is I, twce, owner of what is in retrospect the stupidest filler username that I never bothered fixing.

So why was I gone so long? Star Wars probably.

Anyway, this freshly-minted hunk of words is a bit different from my previous stories. It's the first time feral Pokémon are involved in my writing and the first time I wrote using a pre-established canon character.

Also, I didn't flat out quit writing for 2+ years. I've got plenty of mediocre and unfinished smut that will never see the light of day. However, if you guys want it, I found a 99% complete sequel to _Makoto and Gardevoir_. Shouldn't be too hard to polish it up and release it.

Without further wasting of our precious time, enjoy this smut:

* * *

'There's nothing better than some nice relaxation after working my ass off for the last month,' thought Sinnoh's top coordinator to herself as she walked through the woods. Dawn had just won a series of contests all across the region and hadn't had an opportunity to breathe. Finally though, she had a chance to take it easy.

As she walked through the trees, a smile broke through on her face as she approached her destination. A few meters in front of her was Lake Verity, a place very close to Dawn's heart for one reason: skinnydipping. Whenever she felt stressed or overworked, she liked to take off all her clothes, sink down in the water, and forget the world around her.

She stopped a short distance from the lake and admired it. Eager to get in, she swiftly took off her top and skirt, leaving her in her underwear. She grabbed the hem of her panties and slid them down to reveal her clean-shaven nether regions, then undid the hook on her bra to set her modest breasts free. Finally, she let her long blue hair down. There she was, nude for the whole world to see, even if there wasn't anyone around.

She took her clothes and put them in her bag. She placed her bag and her Pokéballs next to a tree. She had made sure her Pokémon were well taken care of after their victory at the contests, now it was her turn to let off steam. Free from any items, she waltzed towards the lake.

She slowly treaded deeper and deeper into the lake. The lake wasn't hot, but wasn't freezing either. It was an ideal temperature for the hot summer day it was.

After she was submerged up to her breasts, she looked around. Surrounded by water and forest on all sides, she felt so far away from the bustling coordinator lifestyle. She took in the mild breeze, the sun's rays, and the distant calls of wild Pokémon. 'This is what heaven must be like,' Dawn thought to herself.

After a few minutes of taking in the scenery, she waded over to her favorite spot: an area right by the edge of the lake where there was a natural sitting place formed by a fallen rock which was just the right height. She sat down, resting her legs on the rock and her back against the wall of the lake. The water came up to her shoulders, almost completely submerging her when sitting.

She made herself comfy, admiring the subtle ripples of water that periodically approached. She took some time to reflect on her journey to top coordinator and dozed off as she was reliving her days in her head.

* * *

Dawn slipped in and out of consciousness for a few hours before she noticed how low in the sky the sun had gotten.

'Better get dressed and head back to my hotel' she thought.

She finally willed herself to stand up and exit the lake after a few minutes more. She strolled along the perimeter of the lake until she came upon the tree where she had left her things. There was only one problem: her things weren't there.

Immediately, Dawn's mind turned to panic even as she tried to convince herself she was fine. 'I probably just set my clothes and bag by a different tree' she reasoned. However, after checking every tree by the shore, she came to a harsh realization. She was in the middle of the woods with no Pokémon to protect her and not even any clothes to wear.

'If I wasn't naked, I could at least go to the local police or something, dammit!' Dawn mentally berated herself for being too careless.

As the sun set and she stood with no choice but to leave every inch of skin on her perky body exposed, the wild Pokémon suddenly seemed a lot more threatening. A top coordinator like her couldn't be found naked, or it might ruin her reputation. That left her with only one option: she would have to find her clothes herself, without any help from her Pokémon.

She wandered aimlessly around the forest for what felt like hours, flinching every time she heard footsteps or leaves rustling. It must have been a long time, for the sun had set completely and the air began to cool, which Dawn became all too aware of as her pert nipples hardened. 'How embarrassing' she murmured as the breeze chilled her soft, exposed skin. At least by now she was dry, so she wasn't going to catch a cold. 'How lucky' she sarcastically quipped to herself.

She had been lucky enough to avoid any encounters with Pokémon so far, but she wondered what she would do once she had found whoever- or whatever had taken her belongings.

Dawn wandered around the forest for a few more minutes before she heard a rustling noise. Dawn froze, but this time the noise didn't subside. It got louder and louder, closer and closer until out from some bushes stepped a quadruped silhouette. At first, Dawn could only see its yellow eyes, but as it drew near, Dawn could deduce that it was a large, strong Luxray, maybe even a pack leader.

Dawn knew she should turn around and flee, but she was frozen in place. Besides, the was a strange warmth exuding from the Pokémon and… 'wait, has that thing been eating Poffins?' At that moment, Dawn knew from the colorful crumbs on its lips that this was the culprit who took her bag. She looked behind the beast and spotted her bag, clothes and Pokéballs strewn about. She had every intent of getting her belongings back, but the Luxray had other plans.

Dawn noticed the strange warmth coming from the Luxray. Then, after being momentarily distracted by the Pokémon, she remembered her own situation, and by situation she meant full nudity. Obviously, the Luxray saw something it liked.

The Luxray began to slowly prowl in circles around Dawn. She weighed her options. She could try to run, but then the Luxray might attack her or she might not be able to grab her stuff. On the other hand, she could submit to Luxray's… desires… in hopes that he would let her reclaim her bag afterwards. After some mental deliberation, Dawn made her choice.

Dawn swallowed hard and turned to face the predator. Putting on a brave face, she slid her hand down to her snatch and spread her labia open, inviting the Luxray to have his way with her. He took the hint.

Dawn gasped as the Luxray tackled her to the ground. She looked in awe at the beast standing over her, breathing in his musky scent and taking in the size of his, well, his cock. She almost didn't know what to do with herself, but regained her focus when she remembered her own Pokémon and clothes only a few meters away.

Unsure of what to, she grabbed the Pokémon's hardening cock. Luxray growled in satisfaction as she wrapped her hand around it. She ran her hand up and down the enlarging shaft, feeling the smooth, oddly satisfying skin. She continued curiously investigating his member until it seemed to reach its full size.

'It's massive,' Dawn thought to herself as a bit of precum dripped down onto her torso right below her perky breasts. 'I don't think any humans could have a… a penis that big.'

She urged him forward a bit so that his cock was positioned right over her boobs. She slathered Luxray's pre along its shaft until his whole penis was covered in the slick substance. Out of curiosity, she grabbed his cock and lowered it down to her breasts, rubbing it over one of her nipples.

"Mmmph" she moaned as his hard cock rubbed her hard nipple. She tried the same thing on her other boob, relishing in the feeling. She continued sliding his massive rod across her chest, moaning sweetly. It had been a long time since she had last pleasured herself, and last time there had been no one else to help her. Luxray, however, was growing impatient. Suddenly, he thrust forward towards the nearest hole he could find: her mouth.

Dawn yelped in surprise as the tip of his penis passed her lips and entered her mouth. Before she had time to complain, however, she was drawn in by the unique taste of Luxray's precum. It tasted rather salty, but with a pleasant hint of something sweet, and milky. Not the worst thing she had ever tasted.

Obediently, she began to move her head up and down the Luxray's shaft, which was no small feat considering he was still standing over her on her back. She took the first three or four inches of his thick penis in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the member. As she bobbed her head and sucked, Luxray groaned in satisfaction.

Dawn was enjoying the sensation of milking his cock, hungrily seeking out his precum. After a few minutes of this, Luxray started to pump into her mouth on his own. Dawn was a little surprised, but decided to him have his way. After a few thrusts, Dawn felt Luxray's cock begin to throb with her tongue. 'This is it,' she thought and braced herself for the oncoming cum. What she didn't anticipate was the volume.

Luxray shot rope after rope of thick, tasty cum into her mouth. Dawn tried to swallow it in order to please him, but after a few gulps, she felt her cheeks swelling and semen began to leak past her lips. Luckily, Luxray had no intent of drowning his new mate and pulled out his cock, shooting his seed all over Dawn's face and chest, even getting a bit in her hair.

Gasping for air, Dawn looked into the eyes of her bestial companion, amazed at his fertility. She looked over to her belongings, ready to put some decent clothes on and make her way back to her Jubilife City hotel room. However, the look she saw in Luxray's eyes was pure, carnal lust. He wasn't done.

She looked over at his cock, taken aback by the fact that it was still clearly rock-hard. If she tried to leave now, there's no telling what he would try to do. Nervously, she looked down at her own crotch, a bit ashamed of her own wetness and arousal. Regardless, she didn't have much of a choice. This Luxray wouldn't be happy until it… it fucked her.

Dawn thought about the best way to go about the sinful deed and decided to do what would be most natural to the lustful beast: doggy-style.

Careful not to upset her captor, Dawn cautiously flipped herself onto her stomach, sticking her ass up into the air. The cum on her tits mixed with the ground below and she swayed her rear back and forth a few times to attract the Luxray. She reached a hand back to her crotch and started rubbing her pussy, giving in to her shameful lust.

Luxray wasted no time in bringing his erect shaft up to her ass. His massive manhood slapped down between her ass cheeks. For a second Dawn hoped that the Pokémon merely wanted to hotdog her and leave, but her hopes were dashed when she felt his cock unceremoniously enter her pussy. Dawn was glad that both their genitals were slick with precum, for otherwise she wouldn't have been able to fit his thick cock.

Dawn groaned and shouted in pain, hoping she wasn't loud enough to wake up anyone in the nearby city.

'I can't believe this is happening,' Dawn thought hopelessly. 'I'm being fucked by a Pokémon whose destroying my insides. How could this have happened?'

With each thrust, Luxray got his fat cock in a little further. Eventually, the tip of his sweaty member hit the entrance of Dawn's womb, earning an even bigger groan from the exposed coordinator. As crazy as it was, Dawn felt her thoughts get fuzzy. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was beginning to enjoy her vaginal pounding.

Shouts turned into moans as Dawn gave into primal lust, enjoying the feeling of such a big cock pleasuring her of all people. 'Not many people can say they've taken a cock this big,' Dawn mentally remarked as Luxray's juicy member thrust in and out.

As she loosened both her inhibitions and her pussy, she was rewarded with pure bliss. Unable to stop it even if she wanted to, Dawn felt herself about to cum. Passionately making love to her Pokémon partner, she felt the walls of her snatch tighten around his shaft. Within moments, she orgasmed, moaning hotly as she came around Luxray's relentless cock. After the release of her pent up arousal, her mind began to clear a bit. She was naked into the middle of the woods, covered in thick cum, being fucked doggy-style by a Luxray. Her brief shame was quickly overridden by more pleasure as the beast relentlessly pounded her with no intent of cumming any time soon.

Luxray fucked her for what felt like hours. Were anyone nearby, they would've heard the slick pumping of Luxray's cock sliding in and out and the lewd moaning of a very exposed girl who was letting herself be fucked into submission by a Pokémon, orgasming over and over.

Dawn, who had been reduced to a cock-hungry Poképhiliac by this point, was elated when she began to feel Luxray's penis swell and throb. Mustering all the energy she had she yelled, "Yes, Luxray! Shoot your load in my pussy, fill my womb up with your hot, sticky cum!"

Luxray obliged. He buried his cock into her as far as it would go, and Dawn gasped as he knotted her. Luxray moaned as he shot massive ropes of his seed right into her womb. She moaned lewdly as he continued pumping her full of her cum. His cock was stuck in her pussy, so there was nothing Dawn could do as her stomach began to swell full of his cum. Luxray pumped load after load into her until she felt like she couldn't move.

Gasping contentedly, she began to doze off with her mate's cock still hard in her pussy. She was exhausted, and it didn't take her long to fall asleep despite her situation.

* * *

Hours later Dawn awoke to the sound of murmuring. Confused, she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She looked to see a small group of people standing over her, one of whom was taking photos of her.

Dawn was more confused than anything until she suddenly remembered her current situation. She must have been closer to Jubilife City than she had thought, because a group of people had gathered over her dirty, exposed, cum-covered body.

She stood up and put her hands up defensively, excess cum leaking from her exposed pussy. "I can explain!" she pleaded with a horrified expression on her face. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Sinnoh remakes amirite?


End file.
